Nitrome Must Die Must Die
Nitrome Must Die Must Die is Winner's take on the "Nitrome must Die sequel" stuff that everyone (by everyone, I mean TCG and AC4E) and their mother is doing nowadays. It is a platformer where you have to take down Austin Carter and Justin Bennet's new gaming studio, Austinsgames.com. Story After destroying Nitrome in the first game, Austin and Justin took the spoils and jumpstarted a new gaming site called Austinsgames.com. It's games were significantly hard because they were both still scarred from losing Nitrome games repeatedly. Two years later, Austinsgames started working on their 50th game. Inevitably, two kids, Dallas Traine and Tim Ybennt got frustrated from losing at Austinsgames a lot, and went to destroy Austinsgames just as they celebrated their 50th game, ironically called Austinsgames must Die. Gameplay The gameplay, levels, and scoring system are near identical to that of Nitrome must Die. The levels are split into 10-level sets, going through the levels always in random order, with challenge levels that are always the third and the sixth level in the set, with the boss at the last level. Every time you beat a level, you can gamble to add a multiplier to your score or play it safe and bank. Enemies and Bosses The enemies and the bosses in the game are spoofs of Nitrome characters. Floor 10 Napkin Put Sometimes, the Snot Put boss will pull out a giant napkin out of the top of it's nose and blow, and instead of the boss shooting regular snots, it will send a salvo of bullets across the screen, where you have to use the platforms to protect yourself from the stream. It does this more frequently in the second stage, and nearly all the time in the third. Floor 20 Swiss Cheese Dreams After getting the boss damaged to a certain extent, the Parasite will go into the body of the Moon, and create holes, where bullets are shot out while the Moon spins rapidly, spreading the bullets around the room. After you deal even more damage, it starts moving. Floor 30 Even More Blocks The first stage of this boss is Big Momma, a spoof of Big Daddy from Hot Air. The second stage involves Big Momma splitting into four and going into the walls, becoming four Crusher Blocks from Temple Glider. Each block has it's own individual life, and when the last one dies, it goes to the final stage, where it becomes the Crusher Blocks from J-J-Jump. Floor 40 Dr. Nastidious and Green Instead of holding him from the right side of the room, Dr. Nastidious instead dangles the mech-suit with Green inside from a cord. He shoots rapidly as Dr. Nastidious swings him around. His movements are completely randomized. When he gets into his second stage, he becomes Rex210, who shoots even faster, but he is slower to swing. Finally, the mech-suit breaks, having the Green enzyme plunging to the bottom in the last stage. Even as an enzyme, he now has all of the powers of all the enzymes. He can't be shot from both sides (Shield Enzyme), and will sometimes eat the bullets and spit them out (Spitting Enzyme), he can dodge attacks shot from a lower level (Dodge Enzyme) and many more. The only way to hit him is by using the mirrors and teleporters around the arena. Category:Games Category:Main Games Category:Theories Category:Winnermillion